


Mind the gap

by Stardust_and_Strawberries



Series: Lower Decks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Charing Cross, Gen, Geography!, Greenwich, London, London Underground, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Strawberries/pseuds/Stardust_and_Strawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it really isn't three stops from Charing Cross to Greenwich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind the gap

Carol was walking on air by the time she got back to work. Her sister had been amazed, once she'd convinced her she wasn't making it up of course, but Jessi was just one person and she couldn't wait to share her news with everyone in the office and, frankly, everyone - of all the days to leave her phone on her desk.

If she'd been a little less caught up in her own excitement she might have noticed how strange the atmosphere in the office was, with everyone clustered round a single computer livestreaming BBC news, but her first hint that something was amiss came when Andy threw his arms around her and hugged her like she'd been gone for a year.

"Where were you Carol? We tried to call. We were so worried." he was practically sobbing.

"I was having lunch with my sister? In one of the gardens on the Embankment? I told you before I went! You won't believe who I saw on the Tube though!" Okay Andy was acting pretty weird, but Carol wasn't about to let anyone spoil her moment. "I saw Thor! He was standing next to me and everything! He asked how to get to Greenwich and I totally didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came into my head which was wrong but then this other guy told him and he thought it was funny!"

This statement didn't produce the expected response - Margery gasped and asked if she'd been hurt, Andy hugged her again even harder and everyone else turned to stare at her, revealing what seemed to be a scene of utter destruction on the screen. And finally Carol realised that something was seriously wrong here and it was bigger than her news.

"What, what happened?" she asked shakily.

"Apparently this alien spaceship crashed into Greenwich, and there was an alien army on it. Thor stopped them."

She gaped at the screen. The footage of smoke and rubble cut to an American woman, captioned Darcy Lewis, who was explaining that someone on the alien ship had apparently been trying to release something that would tear the whole universe apart.

"So yeah, if Thor had gotten there like thirty seconds later it would have been game over." the young woman was saying.

Her legs gave way and she crumpled to the floor, grasping feebly at the nearest chair for support.

"Carol! Carol are you okay? What is it?'

She stared at him wide eyed. "Oh my God Andy, oh my God, I think I just nearly destroyed the universe!"


End file.
